


Castiel and His TV Spell

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Crack, Episode Related, Episodes S11e04 and S11e05, Gen, Humor, Mild Spoilers (not plot critical), Poetry, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody saw this coming. Nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel and His TV Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/867371.html).

Castiel fell  
under a spell,  
and took over poor Sam’s room.  
Breaking Bad and The Wire,  
Diaries of Vampires,  
and Daredevil, Flash, Ruby Gloom.

And like Shel once warned,  
instead of horns  
Castiel found he’d sprouted a cable.  
And instead of Sam’s bed,  
he soon rested his head  
on the wall and his butt on the table.

He could stream Hulu  
and YouTube too  
and Shudder and Netflix but then,  
he adjusted his halo,  
tuned in Angel Radio.  
Now we all sit and watch him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Concept and last line borrowed from Shel Silverstein's “Jimmy Jet and His TV Set”  
> 2\. I don’t even know.


End file.
